


always so rough with the people you love

by Kyrakat



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, O'Quieen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/pseuds/Kyrakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy wasn't sure she could be in a real relationship with someone...so she accidentally gets herself in a real relationship with two someones. Fluffy smut reposted from tumblr from this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always so rough with the people you love

Happy never allowed herself to be in a committed relationship with one person, let alone two. She was smart enough to know that deep down it was her self-esteem; she didn’t think she was worthy of love, she was terrified that she wouldn’t be able to please them and she’d be abandoned again. In any case, she was used to being alone and it was far easier than being in love.

Which is why, when she found herself moaning “oh my god, I love both of you so much,” she was slightly taken aback by her own words. Before she could spend too much time again agonizing about what her words meant, all her own strongly held beliefs about love were swept aside to make room for the mind-numbing static of pleasure.

Her hand that was searching for a sheet to grasp onto gave up it’s search and found Megan’s hair instead. She laced her fingers through, not pulling but firmly grasping in the kind of pleasurable frustration that happens when your girlfriends have teamed up to tease the daylights out of you.

Megan, who had been lowering her kisses from Happy’s neck down to her collarbone and thus making a very slow beeline to her breast, retreated back up to her ear.

“Same,” she whispered before wrapping her lips over her earlobe and nibbling it softer than Happy would have preferred. She couldn’t voice this request because Paige, instead of voicing her response to Happy’s impromptu confession vocally, sped up her slow and teasing tongue on her clit.

“Fuuuuuuck,” was the only thing Happy could get her overwhelmed brain to vocalize.

“Ohhh,” Megan cooed into her ear, her breath making Happy shiver. “You must really like what she’s doing to you…would you say you _love_ it?”

“Shut. Up.” Happy breathed, using her hair to pull Megan’s mouth down to her nipple. This time she gave her what she wanted and put it between her teeth, tugging just the amount she knew she loved. Still holding on to her hair, Happy pulled her hair gently to signal her approval.

Paige lifted her head up, whipping off her mouth with the back of her hand, and smirked at the two of them.

“Always so rough with the people you loooove,” Paige teased, quickly placing a kiss on her hip while running a hand up and down Megan’s back. “What if we demonstrated our affection the same way?”

Before she could respond, Paige had two fingers inside of her, pumping furiously. She let out an embarrassing squeak and almost involuntarily tugged at Megan’s hair again, which just lead to Happy’s nipple her teeth weren't attached to be tugged at by her fingers. Happy returned that particular favor, needing something to hold on to while Paige was bringing her close to her impending orgasm.

Megan, wanting desperately to make a noise herself, quickly shushed her with her mouth.

“They’re going to hear us again,” she said in between kisses, venturing to raise herself up just enough to peak out the window of the trailer.

“Not if my mouth is being smothered by your pussy,” Happy moaned, attempting to help Megan situate herself on her face. Happy’s tongue danced erratically as Paige curled her fingers up inside her. Megan used the trailer wall to grind herself down on Happy’s tongue when it slipped from her clit to her opening. Happy’s fingers dug into Megan’s thighs around her head, wanting to somehow be even closer to the two girls than she already was.

She was so used to being alone, she didn’t think she’d be able to handle two people literally smothering her with affection. But it was so natural in action, having two bodies pushed up to her when she was so used to none. It was that thought, the realization that in that moment she was so unbelievably happy, that sent her over the edge. She clenched Paige’s fingers, causing her to moan even though she herself wasn’t being stimulated. Megan used the opportunity to get back at Happy by pulling her hair and forcing her mouth back to her instead of letting her orgasmic noises out. Having The vibrations of Happy’s moaning on her clit made her cum faster than expected, causing Megan to clasp a hand over her own mouth.

Happy came down from her orgasm and detached her mouth from Megan, rubbing her a few times to let her ride her pleasure out. Megan let out an extremely happy sigh as she finished and removed her hand from her mouth. Paige helped her lay back down and cuddle into Happy’s hair. Happy, very gently this time, pulled Paige down on top of her so she could greedily attack her mouth, tasting her own juices on Paige’s lips.

“So, is it my turn, Loooooover?” Paige said as she pulled away, giggling and sending Megan into a fit of giggles also.

“Hey, um, guys?” Sylvester’s wavering voice asked outside the trailer. “I’m in no way an expert but I’m pretty sure when Toby joked about you three getting a room he meant a room not in the garage.”

All three of them ending up laughing in a happy, sweaty pile until they had tears in their eyes.


End file.
